You And Me Together Forever
by kaori1992
Summary: It all started when Axel and Cole met. Things started to turn to disaster. Soon after Coles world get destroyed and her friends family are lost. She soon wakes up on an Island called Destinys Island. But her Sister Mirrah ends up in Twilight Town meeting
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Axel

Kingdom Hearts………..

Axel and Me………….

Chapter 1

It was October 23rd 7:30 pm at La Goya Street. The sky had streaks of red orange pink and blue from the horizon of the sun setting. Halloween was near. Many store windows had already Halloween decorations. A girl was walking down the street endlessly. She wore red and black hair with a bang covering her forehead, and a white jacket and red addidas striped going down her sleeves. She wore blue fitting jeans and wore red and white Uptown Nike sneakers. Her skin was a golden caramel complexion. Her eye's were grayish blue. And had pink lips.

"What to get my little sister for her birthday?" The girl says looking at the store windows across from her not paying attention to what was ahead of her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A man wearing a black cloak was walking along the same street as the girl. He had his hands in his pocket thinking about how he was going to waste the rest of the day.

"Man this is such a drag."

He then sees two little boys with 5 boxes of eggs.

One little boy talks to the shorter boy saying: We are gonna hit and run. Got It Memorized!"

The man's eyebrow raises. "Hey, what the hell, that's my catch phrase, damn copycat." He says muffling under his breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The girl still wonders not paying attention ahead of her when suddenly she bumps into a cloaked man ahead of her. And before she could get her balance she fell over onto the concrete floor.

"Oh shit!"

The man offers his hand to her as she grabs it as she uses her free hand to brush off her butt.

"I'm so sorry sir." She apologizes as she realizes the man was still holding her hand.

"No problemo" He releases her hand then takes off the hoodie. His hair was fiery red and long. He and two triangular red tattoo's under her eyes. His eyes were green, and he had a perfect face structure. There was a silver earring in his ear. He was very handsome. He looked slim and his body was mostly muscled. He looked about 16 years old and the girl looked younger about 15 to 14.

"What's a lovely girl like yourself doing on a cold day? Oh and my names Axel. A-X-E-L And what's your name?" He says as he puts a smirk across his lips.

"Oh my name? Its Cole. Oh and I'm out here because I don't know what to buy my little sister for her birthday.

"How sweet. Hey I know a great place to get great gifts. Wanna come?"

"Yea sure anything. Thank you. Now where's the place?"

Axel then takes her hand and leads her up the street. Up ahead was a large mall. There a window with with many toys, game systems, care bears and cloths displayed at the window.

_Gan Ban _The store was named.

The large glass doors mirrored them both. Axel then grabs the door knobs which were chromed in silver. He then opens the door letting Cole enter first. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." She enters and soon after Axel follows her in. Many little children were in there playing around. Mickey Mouse mascots and hello kitty Mascots and other cartoon mascots filled the kid mall. In isle 3 a large Mickey Mouse bear filled with a bag of candy. "That's perfect! She loves Mickey Mouse, Loves Candy! Perfect!"

"That go ahead by it," He says chuckling.

"Eh one problem." She says pointing to the top of the shelf.

"It's all the way up there. No one can reach up there."

"You wanna bet I can get it down?"

"Axel I know your trying to- hey wait for me!" She says screaming to Axel who was already by the shelf. Soon after she reaches next to him. They both look up at Mickey Mouse who's all the way up on the top shelf.

"How do you plan to get it?"

With a snap of a finger Mickey Mouse floats all the way down to Cole into her arms. "Oh how did you do that Axel."

"Heh just a little trick I can do."

"Thank you once again. How can I ever re-pay you?"

"You don't have to but………." He says giving an evil grin. "You can give me a little kiss." Still with her right hand wrapped around Mickey Mouse she tippie toes to kiss him on the cheek but Axel quickly turns his face making her kiss him on the lips. She then let's go of the kiss. With her cheeks a crimson red."Oops. Sorry I meant to kiss you on your cheek but I guess I missed."

"Heh. Don't worry about it." Even though he did it on purpose. They both then go to the cashier and pay for The Mickey Mouse bear, and as they leave all the mascots wave them goodbye.

They both were walking towards Malcolm X street with her arms still around her arms.

"Thank you Axel for this night. Even though I just met you today hehehehe on accident."

"Yea. Well I gotta go."

"Hey will I ever see you again?"

"Yea, of course."

"How I never gave you my number, my address-"

He then places a finger over her lips.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find you. Goodnight Cole."

He then disappears.

"Goodnight Axel. But how did you do that? I guess I will never know……"


	2. Chapter 2 Happy Birthday Disaster

Chapter 2

Happy Birthday Disaster.

October 24th it was Mirrah's birthday. Mirrah is Cole's little sister. She had brown hair and looked like a younger version of Cole. They looked alike same caramel golden skin complexion with grayish blue eyes. Her hair was brown and had her hair braided.

"Mirrah! Happy birthday!" Yelled her mother. Her name was Lexis. Her hair was brown. She had it put in a pony tail. Her eyes were red and her body was slim and slender. She wore a pink skirt and a white button up shirt and wore pink pearls around her neck as well as 3 big pink bangles and white shoes. All her relatives and friends were gathered around Mirrah.

Suddenly a girl taps Mirrah on the shoulder as she spins around to see who it was.

"Happy Birthday girl! How are you baby doll?" Said one of her friends named Chelsea who was hugging

"I've been good. How about you?"

"perfect! Well have a great birthday and here's your gift. Sorry though I have to leave." She says holding out a blue bag. Mirrah then takes the bag opening it. " This is a whole jewelry set. A pair of ruby earrings, and a ruby necklace with a ruby flower, a ruby bracelet and a ruby and gold ring. Her eyes glittered as she opened the velvet box.

"Thank you. And it's okay just call me when you get to your destination okay?"

"Sure thing." She replies as they hug each other. "Bye." She says as she heads through the door.

"Happy Birthday Sis!!!" Yelled Cole who was wearing silver earrings and a blue sweat suit with a silver embedded beads making Skull with two bones crossing behind it.

Her hair was but into a bun. She came down the stairs with the Mickey Mouse stuffed animal with Mickey holding a box of candy and chocolate.

"Cole! You got me Mickey Mouse!" She said running up to her sister hugging her, then grabbing Mickey Mouse hugging him.

"Come on Mirrah your cake ready. Common." Said her Auntie Sherly who was by the cake where all the relatives gathered around with cameras and video cameras gathering around her.

"Common lets all sing!" said one of her cousin Marley.

They all gathered around the girl who was over the cake.

"_Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear Mirrah, Happy Birthday to you……………………."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Demyx a friend of Axel was playing his guitar in his room of the castle. As he played the guitar water figures suddenly appeared as they danced around to his tunes. As Namine walks down the white hallway of the mansion she hears the loud echoing of the guitar blasting down the hallway. She then knocks on his door about 3 times.

"Demyx! Demyx!" She blonde haired mulled boy stops playing and opens his door to see who it was. It was an angry Namine with a green mask on her face hair rollers in her blonde hair, a blue robe and pink bunny slippers on. "Whoa nelly!" He yells making him jump back a bit. "Deymx will you please stop playing your guitar in the middle of the freakin night! Please."

He raises an eye brow. "Whatever, just go back to bed." He says rolling his eyes as he closes the door on Namine.

"Boys." She whispers as she disappears into her room.

Demyx was wearing a beater tank top showing off his muscular figure. He had a silver earring in his ear and a tattoo on his back. He wore black baggy jeans with chains hanging off his belt and black timberland boots.

He then plops on the bed stretching out his legs as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Maybe I should rest up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 10:30 pm. The party was over and the 3 females were cleaning up the balloons, and the plates. Every thing else seemed to be cleaned up. Mirrah then plopped on the sofa grabbing the remote as she turns on the television flipping the channel. Cole and their mother Lexis were washing up the remaining dishes. Suddenly the doorbell rings. "Cole finish up the rest of the dishes." Lexis says as she dries her hand on a towel and heads to the door. As she opens the door to her surprise it was her Ex-Good for Nothing Husband.

"Hey where's the Birthday girl?"

"What the hell you want Juelz. Why now?"

The ebony man who was in a business suit forces his way in with a gift bag.

"Can't I be here for my daughters 14th birthday Lexi?"

Lexis turns around to see her two daughters who were watching there parents argue.

She got pissed and finally welcomed him in.

"Get in."

"That's more like it." He says walking towards Cole.

"Cole, Mirrah how you girls been." He says hugging them both.

"Good!" They both said hugging their fathers as their mothers looked pissed off at the sight, as her arms were crossed and lips pierced together.

"Mirrah baby I bought you a gift." He said taking out a red bottle full of, LIP GLOSS!

"Lip Gloss! What the hell you think my baby is worth. Lip Gloss is what you can by at the 99 cent store."

"Not only is it lip gloss it lights up too" he said as he pushes the red button on the side making it light up red and blue.

"Thank you daddy." She said most disappointed.

"Get the fuck out Juelz!" Lexis said screaming pointing towards the door.

"Out now!"

Juelz then gets back up and smiles at the two girls then looks up at Lexis. "Goodnight Lexis." He says walking out the door. Lexis quickly closes the door and storms off up stairs. Soon after you can hear the door upstairs slamming.

"Wow! Didn't know things between mom and dad were bad."

"Yea. I don't wanna stay here today. Wanna take a walk?"

"Yea lets go Mirrah." Cole says taking her keys from the counter.

"Ma! Me and Mirrah is gonna take a walk outside kay?"

_Yea just come back at 12 o clock got that? _

"Yea." She says as she opens the door letting her sis walk through first soon after she closes the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 The End And New Beginings

Chapter 3

Mirrah and Cole were walking towards the Central City. It was 10:52 pm. Many street races happened along the street. Suddenly a 300C drove up by them. The car was red and had flame Vinyl's decorations with 20 inch rims and red neon lights and black tinted windows. The two sisters already knew who that was Rodriguez Martinez also known as Wild Flames. The windows began to roll down. "Hey mami's. What are you guys doing out here so late mami?"

"Walking and you?"

"Hehehehe you should know, racing. Today is team battle. $400,000 is at stake kiddies so I'll catch you later." He then speeds his car up. As you look up you could see blue nitrous flaming behind his car.

"Cool dude." Said Mirrah.

But Cole was quite disturbed and distracted by something up in the sky. It seemed to be flaming or glowing meteorites. Suddenly the crowded and busy people stopped as they looked up into the strange sky.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Axel was in a meeting with the rest of the organization. This time they had more people in the organization. And a new leader. They changed. They were able to hang out with people other than people from the organization. They were able to feel normal even though they were nobody's with no hearts.

Vexen

Lexaeus

Zexion

Axel

Marluxia

Larxene

Xigbar

Xaldin

Saix

Demyx

Luxord

Namine

Jenna

Mobia

Tequila

Junepee

The new leader was known as Priest Lastat.

"Organization please rise!" Lastat said with his hands raised.

"Listen fellow ones. Earth is to destruct anytime soon. A swarm of new enemys has entered earth atmosphere this instant as we speak! Your missions is to get as much people out of there before it's too late."

Axel was behind Zexion and next to Junepee and Luxord. He clutched his fist when he heard the bad news. All he could think about was _Cole. I'm coming._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There on earth chaos was getting out of control. "Shit those are not heartless and definitely not unknowns. If I'm right those are a new type of species." Cole said running along side with Mirrah. Everyone ran in different Directions causing chaos everywhere.

Suddenly creatures rose from the ground. Some were black with red demonic eyes. Some were silver with blue eyes with a strange symbols on their chest. Cole grabbed Mirrah's hand and ran towards the space ship garage. Half the ships were gone mostly because most people stole them to get out of earth. But one ship seemed to stand out more than the other remaining ships.

"Come on girl! Let's get out of here."

"What about ma Cole, we can't just leave her."

"I think it's too late we can't go back and plus if I know ma, she got out by now"

"Youre right!" Mirrah said as she entered the cock pit. Soon after Cole enters the cockpit in the main seat. They both flipped many switches making the plane float off the ground slowly off the ground, The ship began to point toward the dark sky and blast off!! The ship went speeding into the sky.

"Whoaaa!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Finally the plane was out of earths atmosphere until you could see the stars and many other space ships in space floating and flying off opposite directions. But you could still see earth. Earth didn't look the same as how they used to look in books with a full blue and white and green filled planet. The planet was fiery red as if any minute it was going to explode. "Oh no, we gotta get this ship outta here or else we are going to die!!!" screamed Mirrah.

"I know I know!" She then pulls the handles and the leaver pulling in up and around the opposite direction of earth. She then presses a red button which said Turbo. But Cole didn't even get a chance to push the button thus Mirrah slammed the button with her fist for her. Suddenly a bright light of fire the sent of smoke and a glow emerged from earth and the ship but it was too late for them thus the ship was tearing apart. Pieces of the ship began to crumble away as much as oxygen. Then soon after a glow of light takes over their eyes then a smoke of darkness………………………

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hault! I just sensed that earth is no more!"

Lastat then raised his hand pulling out a virtual map of all the worlds. Planet was no where to be found again.

"I was right. Earth is no more, but maybe there still survivors. You can maybe find or help the survivors. But for now you are dismissed."

Axel was pissed and everyone saw it. Demyx eyed him then walked past him, and so did Namine and the others.

Axel was leaving with the others when Lastat called to him. "Axel I want to have a moment of words with you." Axel turns around slowly walking towards Lastat still with fists clutched together. "Yea what is it?"

"I sense you knew somebody down on earth very special to you on earth is that right?"

"Yea."

"Well I think I may help you."

"What you mean find her?"

"Yes, come here closer." Axel hesitated a bit and you wouldn't blame him to add Lastat had a creepy sting in his voice.

He finally came closer to him when suddenly Lastat put his palm on his forehead. "Listen Axel. I need you to remember every memory of this beloved one, can you do that?"

"Yes."

_I remember La Goya Street. We bumped into each other, she was looking for a birthday gift. I showed her a spot, more like a mall. She bought Mickey Mouse. She was beautiful. Golden skin. Gray and Blue eyes. Red and black hair. A pink rose petal smile. And the kiss. A sweet kiss. A voice like angel….._

"She's in Destiny's Island."

"Destiny's Island eh? I've been there before."

"But wait it seems that she has another relative of hers. 2, 3 more related ones. That's all I know."

Lastat releases his hand from his forehead. "You may go." "Thank you."

As Axel leaves the room outside there in the white hallway Demyx who wore his cloak seemed to be waiting for Axel with his hands crossed standing by the door.

"Axel." He called out grabbing his attention.

"You need help with this? I can help."

Suddenly Namine appeared. "I can help too." She said cheerfully clinging onto his cloak.

Then a girl walks through the white wall with long purple hair with cat eyes as green as grass and creamy skin. Though her mouth was closed she spoke with an echo. "May I help too?"

"Yea you al can help but why?"

Demyx then begins to chuckle as he runs his finger through his hair.

"We are your friends right?"

"Yea but-"

"But nothing. Friends help friends out." Says Namine Cheerfully. "Now common Destiny Island it is!"

Junepee puts a large smile on her face, this time moving her lips. "Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4 1st Day In Destinys Island

Chapter 4

_What the…Where am I?_

The girl asked herself. She then realized she was in a bed with bandaged around her arms. She looked around to see where she was. It seemed to be that she was in someone's room. She had then slowly got off the bed putting on back her shoes that was by the bed.

_Oh god. My head!_

She was yelling internally to herself as she walked towards the door. Suddenly the door quickly swung open knocking Cole off of her feet and onto the ground.

"What the sugar puff man!!!" She yelled as she tried getting back up. To her surprise it was a red headed girl. "I'm soo sorry."

Cole decided to just forgive the girl. "That's okay." She said dusting off her shirt. "So who are you, and how did I get here, and where am I?"

"You basically fell out the sky. Luckily Riku caught you. And your in Destiny's Island."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh I see. You still didn't state your name. My names Cole."

"Nice to meet you Cole, I'm Kairi." They both then shook hands.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Junepee, Demyx, Axel, and Namine all raised their hands toward the blank white wall ahead of them. Suddenly a dark portal opens.

"Alright lets get through to Destiny's Island." Axel commanded as he walked in first. Soon after they all follow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside was sunny and warm. Many birds were squawking in the sky as other little birds chirped in the trees. "Whoa! Is this whole place basically like a beach?"

"You can say that." Kairi said whipping a smile across her face. "Hey there's Sora, and Riku! Hey come on and meet them!"

"Me?" She asked as she pointed to herself. "Yea you silly hehehe!" Kairi giggled. "I don't know.." Kairi then grabbed her hand pulling her cutting her off from her sentence as she ran. "Nooo!" Cole screamed.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the people

Chapter 5

There the two boys fought. Riku had Sora in a head lock as he messed up Sora's hair.

"Stop it!!!"

"No I will not! Unless u leave me alone for the rest of the day….."

"FINE! I will leave you alone just for today…..but tomorrow I will-

Riku's grip around Sora's neck got tighter.

"Nu-uh! Tomorrow too!"

"Fine! Sheesh!"

Riku let his grip go from Sora and quickly pushes him.

"Riku! Sora!" Kairi yelled as Cole walked behind her.

_Sheesh does she need to make it a big deal that she wants to say hi? Damn!_

Cole said internally in her head.

"Sora, Riku this is Cole."

_Shizz-it now I got to chat and start conversation damn!….thanks a lot kairi._

"No problem"

Cole's head quickly turned to Kairi. She was on her cell phone talking.

_Jesus! That was close!_

Riku then reached out to her hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you Cole."

Cole quickly snapped out of the distraction and shook Riku's hand. "Thank you, your Riku right?"

"Yup." "And I'm Sora!"

_Did Sora really have to scream. I mean I'm right next to him, and he seems to want to make me def!! _

"Nice to meet you Sora." She said Shaking his hand.

"Sooooooooo." Sora said bored.

"Yea……." She replied to his bored ness.

"……well! Nice to meet you guys." She said leaving the 3.

_Boy oh boy what will happen next………._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

4 cloaked figures were by the sea shore of Destiny's Island.

"Axel is this Destiny's Island?" Demyx asked.

"Yessir. Now come on."

"Wait!!" Namine demanded. "What!?"

"Just chill 4 a sec okay. Why would we just bum rush into an island that we don't know much about?"

"I really don't know but we gotta find Cole."

"And what about the other 2?"

Axel was in silence. "Yea, I almost forgot."

Junepee then jumped into the argument. "Look Axel, If your going to save her, we are going to have to save her relatives or friends or whoever they are. Okay?"

"Yea I get what you guys mean."

"Ha! Then let's go." Demyx demanded as he ran ahead of them.

"Wait for us!" Junepee pleaded as the others followed.


	6. Authors Comeback Statement

Okay sorry to everyone I Will Make New Chapters On Saturday comming up Yay!!

Honestly I Was Working oN Other Projects With My FMVs On Youtube which gave me major hits, i made over 50 vids so that hott

youtube username: kaorikaori1992

Anyways, lol Im Back, I been out because I updated To Windows Vista, and type forgot my Email for this accout and i have tons of other email accounts i use.

Most of All i improved with my english sooo blah! lol im going to make my stories even more interseting as hell ya digg?!

Anyways Im Undatin Devilish Love and You And Me Together Forever just for the fact its my most succesful peices. Yea Boyy!!

Im Now also preparing for my Party so im busy but fck it i still got time for my stories sooo look out on Saturday! New Chapters are going up!!!

Thanks


End file.
